


The Super Smash Bros Research Database

by Coricus



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coricus/pseuds/Coricus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a reference guide meant to provide useful information to Super Smash Bros fan fiction writers. What kind of information? It's probably going to be kind of random, to be honest. One chapter might cover mythology in relation to Smash Brothers characters based off of mythological figures. Another might cover their possible biology. There could even be trope discussions! But to start things off, I'm going to provide one of the most simple and useful types of information: The age, height, and weight of as many Super Smash Brothers characters as I could find info on. I hope this work manages to help someone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ages, Heights, and Weights

**Author's Note:**

> OK, OK. It's not a fic. 
> 
> But what can I say? I like to research what would make good fan fiction fodder, the Terms Of Use said research guides dedicated to a fanwork fandom were OK, and I've been wanting to start something like this for a while, so I figured I'd give this a shot. Hope something in here helps you out!

Alright, so I've wanted to make a database for all of the cool information that could help Smash Bros fan fiction writers for a while, and I'm happy to say that I'm finally starting. When I stopped to think about what I would want to see first and what I would be least likely to want to slog through several chapters to get to, I remembered my own tendency to look up character bios solely so I could read three simple character statistics: age, height and weight. So you know what? Here ya go.

Here's as much age, height, and weight as I could find.

Yeah, there's gonna be a lot of missing info here to say the least. I'll just list these somewhat randomly from most info to least info and cram all the characters I only have ages for into one section.

\---------------------------

####  Mega Man 

\-----------------  
Age (A.I.): 10  
Height: 4'4" (132 cm)  
Weight: 230 lbs (105 kg)

\---------------------------

#### Sonic the Hedgehog

\------------------

Age: 15  
Height: 3'4" (102.54 cm)  
Weight: 77 lbs (35 kg)

\---------------------------

#### Little Mac

\------------------

Age: 17  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 107 lbs (49 kg)

\---------------------------

#### Samus Aran

\------------------

Age: Unknown  
Height: 6'3" (1.9m)  
Weight: 198 lbs (90 kg)

\---------------------------

#### Pikachu

\------------------

Age: N/A  
Height: 1'4" (0.4m)  
Weight: 13.2 lbs (6.0 kg)

\---------------------------

#### Lucario

\------------------

Age: N/A  
Height: 3'11" (1.2m)  
Weight: 119.0 lbs (54.0 kg)

\---------------------------

#### Mewtwo

\------------------

Age: N/A  
Height: 6'7" (2.0m)  
Weight: 269.0 lbs (122.0 kg)

\---------------------------

#### Charizard

\------------------

Age: N/A  
Height: 5'7" (1.7m)  
Weight: 199.5 lbs (90.5 kg)

\---------------------------

#### Jigglypuff

\------------------

Age: N/A  
Height: 1'8" (0.5m)  
Weight: 12.1 lbs (5.5kg)

\---------------------------

#### Greninja

\------------------

Age: N/A  
Height: 4'11" (1.5m)  
Weight: 88.2 lbs (40.0 kg)

\---------------------------

#### Mario

\------------------

Age: 26  
Height: 5'1" (155 cm)  
Weight: (???)

\---------------------------

#### Olimar

\------------------

Age: (???)  
Height: 0.75 in (1.9 cm)  
Weight: (???)

\---------------------------

#### Kirby

\-------------------

Age: Unknown  
Height: 8 in (20 cm)  
Weight: Unknown

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

### Age-Only Listings

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Pit (physical and mental): 13  
Palutena (physical and mental): 22  
Ness: 13  
Luigi: 26  
Shulk: 18  
Link (Twilight Princess): 17  
Captain Falcon: 37  
Roy (Fire Emblem): 15

 

And there you go! A few hours of my life proudly displayed as the most complete list of Super Smash Bros height, weight, and age on the internet! As a final bit to really make the opening chapter of this database worthwhile, here's a few personal musings about all of this information.

•Mewtwo utterly _dwarfs_ Lucario. Seriously, I first discovered this while messing around with Pokedex 3D Pro AR symbols, and it's a bizarre sight to behold.

•Ness is 13. He does not look 13. At all.

•Same for Mario being 26. He looks like a middle aged man with that 'stache. Then again, it explains why a princess is so willing to kiss him. . .

•Considering Kirby's size and how Dedede tends to be about twice as tall, Sonic could easily lift King Dedede well off of the ground. I dunno, it's just really odd and funny to think about. You could probably carry King Dedede around on your head like a Pikachu, too. 

•Also again with comparisons to Kirby's height, Meta Knight whizzing around in the air at high speed with a sword the size of a steak knife. It's really funny to picture, but in his case the size difference isn't going to change his combat abilities much at all.

 

Well, there you all go. I hope this info helps you all in some way! Because if it doesn't, let's just say that I just wasted several hours of my life looking all this up. . .


	2. The Greek Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that I've got a list of heights, weights, and ages, it's time for the next bit of info: A handful of juicy tidbits from Greek mythology that could be used to spice up your depictions of Pit, Palutena, and Lucario! It won't be all that much, but attempting to pad it out would mean including stuff that isn't relevant or useful, and that just wouldn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a very niche thing to make a chapter on, but these three things struck me as good to know for fan fiction purposes, so I'm sharing the love anyway.

Ok, this one's going to be in three parts. The first is a thing about Pit that's only useful if you want to spice up your terminology, the second is a thing relating to Palutena that seems like an interesting physical ability/attribute to apply, and the third is a bit of weird trivia that could be used to provide an alternate personality for Lucario.

Here we go. . .

\-------------------------------

#### Putto

\-------------------------

OK, Pit is not an angel. Angels typically didn't partially disguise themselves as humans and then slap on a pair of wings for funsies. Pit is also not a cherub. If Pit was a cherub, we would notice due to the extra set of wings, metal cow feet, three additional faces from various animals, and the fact that the room temperature would probably surge into "car parked in the sun for several hours" territory due to all of the fire and lightning that he would be shedding.

Pit is partially inspired by Cupid, I'll admit. However, this is mostly in the sense that he is a winged archer. Cupid is a god with domain over love, and Pit is not a god and has no control over the concept of love. Thus, it's not a perfect match.

Then we have the Putti. These are a race of winged little boys who apparently help to maintain the relationship between humans and gods in some way. Sounds like someone we know, doesn't it?

So yeah, Pit is basically a splice between Cupid and a Putto. It's even in his name. Cupid. Putto. Pid. Put. Pit.

See? Magic!

So basically, if you want to sound fancy/accurate, call Pit a Putto.

\--------------------------------

#### Ichor

\------------------------  
I'll admit, as the uncultured swine that I am, I only found out about this after looking up info on Terraria and finding out that they based an in-game item off of mythological lore. It is pretty interesting, though.

Basically, Greek gods have ichor instead of blood. Ichor is a golden fluid (not pee) that is highly toxic to mortal beings. Also, myth buffs are gonna be ticked if I don't say this because they're really touchy about it, so it's pronounced (eye-chor). There, ya happy, Pronunciation Gestapo?!

So basically, this means that Palutena might have poison blood. It's a pretty cool idea, really. Any monster that tries to attack her by biting her is going to have their decision backfire horribly if they break the skin, for one thing. She could even try to self-inflict a (likely temporary) wound in order to use her own blood as poison. And I'm sure Dr. Mario is going to have a field day trying to study the stuff. Yep, this is fun info, alright.

OK, here's the last thing.

\----------------------------

#### Hermanubis

\----------------------

As you know, Lucario is based off of the Egyptian god Anubis. However, it seems some people in ancient times got bored, because apparently they spliced Anubis with the Greek god Hermes. 

Yes, really.

Now, Anubis has a rather boring non-personality, but bringing Hermes into the mix really spices things up. And I know you're sitting here questioning why I'm dragging Hermes into this when Lucario only bears a resemblance to Anubis. Well, I'm doing it because of Lucario's movepool, that's why.

Think about it. Lucario learns Extremespeed, a pretty rare move that's even rarer for a Pokemon to learn by leveling up. Anubis isn't known for running fast. Hermes _is._ Not only that, but Lucario can also learn Heal Pulse when leveling up. Hermes' main symbol is a winged staff with two snakes wrapped around it. You know, _the one they use to represent the practice of medicine_.

**Bam.**

Illuminati confirmed.

So there you go. So what makes Hermes so interesting? Basically, his areas of expertise are. . .amusing. . .to say the least. Hermes is in charge of herdsmen (Lucario the sheepdog, folks), _theives_ , outwitting people, literature and poetry (so. . .this site?), sports, invention, trade, and travel (well I guess that means he's planning the Smashers' next vacation, then). He's also a trickster and the messenger of the gods (Which means he has to fetch the newspaper. Makes sense, seeing as the Duck Hunt Dog is probably too gosh awful lazy to do it anyway.)

So yeah.

Lot's of epic stuff to work with, here.

 

So there you guys go.

Three tidbits of Greek mythology relevant to Super Smash Bros characters that you may or may not find useful. I hope it's "may" and not "may not", though.


	3. Science and Numbers 'n Crud.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the author uses basic research and math skills to demonstrate how awesome Sonic and Pikachu are. Or rather, just how much punch their attacks pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I had a flashback to watching people diss Sonic and Pikachu in canon battle discussions and realized I had never looked up the basic info that I had wanted to, so I decided to make this chapter. Maybe it's not the most altruistic motivation for making a Database chapter, but the info could be helpful for making fight scenes cooler.

So yeah, I decided to make a chapter all about my feeble attempt at determining Sonic and Pikachu's power. Don't worry, unlike most times when people do math on the internet, I'm not gonna force you to read any equations. All the numbers are there for comparison, so to understand them you just have to read through. This is likely rather inaccurate, but for a lazy person I think I did OK.

\---------------------------------

#### Sonic

\------------------------

Most people don't really question Sonic's power, but there's always those one or two guys who say that he's a weakling because he can "only" go at the speed of sound.

Which is completely unproven and subjective, by the way, but I'd rather not beat that dead horse right now.

My thought was to take it in a different direction and prove that the speed of sound is still more than enough to make Sonic a threat.

OK, so I figure Sonic is comparable to a bullet, a cannonball, and a circular saw. 

The speed of sound is 768 mph, 343.59 meters/second, and 1127 ft/s.

Bullets can move on average anywhere from 180 meters/second to 1500 meters/second, cannonballs on average are generally in mid-range of that, and circular table saws are at around 150.53 ft/s and are at the high end of circular saw speeds.

So. . .Sonic is slower than most (but not all) bullets and pretty much all cannonballs, so a regular tackle isn't going to do as much damage as a bullet or cannonball, but if we factor in the serrated rotation of a Spin Dash and the fact that he's going over seven times faster than a circular saw, Sonic's probably going to do _more_ damage than a bullet or cannonball. 

My verdict is that any poor sucker with normal human biology who gets hit with a full-power Spin Dash is going to be subject to the Chunky Salsa Rule.

Good thing Sonic's too nice to use a full-force attack against a human, right?

\-----------------------------------

#### Pikachu

\---------------------------

I once saw a guy on the internet say that you could kick a Pikachu to death. It's hilarious how easy it is to prove this assumption wrong. Just point to real life and say:

"Would you try to kick an Electric Eel to death?"

Seriously, those butt kickers release 600 volts of electricity. 

That's enough to kill a horse.

Then there's the fact that Pikachu can summon actual bolts of lightning with his Thunder attack (insert Viridi rant about how you can't see thunder here.)

A lightning bolt contains about 1,000,000,000 Volts. That's _166,667 times the number of volts that the horse-killing fish can unleash._

Oh, and said lightning moves at 224,000 mph, so good luck dodging the bolt if Pikachu aims it right.

Even if his attacks aren't quite that strong, his electricity still creates far larger bolts than a taser, and those both cause extreme pain to whomever gets hit by them and tend to kill anyone struck that has a heart condition.

Yeah, you're. . . not gonna be able to kick that to death. At all.

 

So yeah. Sorry if this chapter was too bitter or mathematical or boring, but on the bright side, if you understood all of that you could probably make some pretty sweet battle scenes with just a little bit of imagination and/or extra research.

Hope this helps someone!


End file.
